The goal of this proposal is to develop a computer-based medical education program that will enhance the quality and delivery of educational materials to faculty and students. Teaching/learning environments and the Loyola University Medical Education Network (LUMEN) accessible through the World Wide Web are the mechanisms that will be used to achieve this goal. The proposal addresses three important developments: 1) curricular initiatives emphasizing integration of disciplines and small group learning strategies; 2) a new medical school designed to facilitate active learning with an extensive infrastructure for computer technology; and 3) revolutionary advances in the development and distribution of medical information via the World Wide Web. Three closely interrelated aims are proposed to achieve this goal.1). The first aim is to develop curriculum and multimedia databases that support curricular objectives and serve as valuable resources to faculty and students. Web-based interfaces allow multiple options for data extraction with links to computer-based educational modules on the network. The databases are designed to provide entry points to the network with rapid access to the curriculum and multimedia files for teaching. 2). The second aim is to develop specific interactive computer-based instructional tools to meet requirements of the new curriculum emphasizing small group active learning. This aim will be achieved by: 1) administrative and network support for development and delivery of documents; 2) strategies to promote faculty and student participation; 3) development of multipurpose applications/interfaces using Web-based technologies and the basic resources developed in Aim #1. 3). The third aim is to design and implement formative and summative evaluations of the databases and lessons developed in the Aims 1 and 2. Formative evaluations will be accomplished at both the development and user levels. Summative evaluations will be realized by regression analysis of server use with performance on in-course examinations; and pre- and post-test analyses of study and control groups of randomly selected students. Upon completion, these studies are expected to show that web-based delivery of computer-based educational materials significantly enhance the integration of disciplines and small group learning in a modern medical curriculum. Other important potential outcomes include increased opportunities for national and international collaborations. Finally, the educational resources provided through LUMEN may be extended to other programs since they are available to all health professionals who have access to the Internet.